The invention relates to a receiver which includes a tuning circuit having a transmitter search device by means of which, during a search, a group from a plurality of tuning data stored in a memory can be scanned while the search can be stopped on tuning to a desired transmitter.
Netherlands Patent Application No. 7,212,838 describes a receiver of the above-mentioned type which contains potentiometers which serve as memory elements for tuning data and part of which can if desired be scanned by means of a counter circuit. The potentiometers of the said scanned group serve consecutively to supply a tuning voltage to a tunable section of the receiver until the receiver is tuned to a desired transmitter. The indication that the counter circuit, which in the relevant receiver serves as a search device, has reached the desired transmitter is obtained by means of an indicating lamp which lights up when the corresponding tuning data are supplied to the tunable section.